oihfedfhorigiojisdeffandomcom-20200214-history
Tryetg
180 2.13 I get these sometimes too and they make me laugh, mostly. My reaction is typically: "what are these boneheads thinking?" - and of course we all know exactly what they're thinking, which is far more about them than it is about you. This is how I deal with it: 1. if it's ridiculous and really spammy or somehow insulting, just ignore it. 2. if it's offensive or inappropriate in a way that makes you uncomfortable, (or a request for money, etc.) report thread. 3. if you're concerned that this person may become a real problem for you, block them; you can also easily email Quora moderation - their action is swift and merciless when people get nasty, as it should be. It can be scary. 4. if you think they ought to be publicly chided & called out for their behavior, post a screenshot or copy the conversation and post to the blog: "Quora Moderation should look at this"(apologies for not including the link/@mention; not coming up on my mobile app) 5. If you think that maybe the person was simply being friendly, curious, and not creepy, (a good way to check and see is by looking at their profile and checking their answer history) write them back. It's clear when someone is being a creep if they've only got one or two followers, have never answered a question or asked one other than "how can I find hot women in x town?". However if they're a top writer, or someone who has varied and interesting answers and questions and whatnot, and they happen to think you've got a cool photo or ask you something about something you wrote or compliment you on it, that's a whole different story. Keep in mind, too, ordinary reasonable internet precautions: no physical address/phone; try to limit personal email/fb/linkedin/other forum connections, etc. Share personal information on an as-needed basis. It's impossible to prevent, altogether; engaging in a public forum is always going to have some degree of risk. But there's also a degree of risk in going outside everyday; all you can do is try to get some comfort by taking basic precautions and knowing your options, like bringing an umbrella and being sure that you can raise the top on your convertible to keep the rain out 20 2.13 First off (and hopefully you know this),' it's not you'. So you don't have to change your behavior out in the public arena. Online manners vary widely from person to person, from quite reserved to intrusively bold, and unfortunately it sounds as though some people have crossed the line toward being intrusive or maybe even offensive with you—but that's not because of you. (It's worth pointing out that people's expectations vary just as widely, so I might be sensitive to something you might consider mild... human relations are complex, and the distortion & distance of the online experience adds a layer of complexity.) I've been on Quora a long time, and like you I don't expect this here because for a long time there were no problems of this sort, yet it has ''been happening of late... even though my shoes-as-profile-pic has stared at folks for years on this and many other websites without issue, and I have the same interests here on Quora—in movies, sports, music, design, language, current events, etc.—as I always have. I think it may be a factor of how large Quora has grown. More people, simply means more people of all kinds. Again, I don't take it as something I am ''doing, therefore I don't look for something I could do ''to prevent it. What I recommend ''to prevent being annoyed by ''overly intrusive p.m.s: Selectively give polite but cold/short answers, no answer, or block, depending on the depth of the problem and persistence of the messager. To be quite honest, "polite but cold" usually has to progress to "no answer at all." For some reason polite but cold doesn't seem to deter folks sufficiently. But it's worth a try. (FWIW, I thought about going Anon on this, because I realize that saying that these sorts of messages are in my inbox could sound arrogant. But I've heard from other folks that this is happening in their inboxes recently, when it was not a problem in the past, and it's not something I'm feeling arrogant about—so on a question where I'm saying "you don't have to change your behavior," why should I change mine?) 450 3.13 For all of you women upvoting Marc's glorious answer, no wonder you're single! Marie has the best answer. So, she should expect some flirtation from me soon in her inbox. It should be taken on a case by case basis, obviously. If the guy is hot, why would you block him? Why wouldn't you reply? Well, maybe he was stupid. Then you'd have to judge the value there given how hot he is. A well-crafted message should be acceptable. If you are indeed single and looking, then why wouldn't you respond? This doesn't make any sense! You probably go out to bars to be hit on. You put yourself in far worse situations for the hope of finding a man. I'd think Quora would be an overall better environment for it. As a guy, the reason I would want to flirt with a girl on Quora versus a bar is that Quora gives me far more insight into the woman's intellect and opinions. If I approach a woman in the bar, I only know what she looks like. And that she's probably not Mormon. But on Quora, I only have a little picture to go by on looks. As long as that's enough to tell she's not hideous, then it's the way she answers questions that would win me over. I would hope that intellectual attraction would be more appropriate for a lasting relationship. Of course, if you're just looking for a fling then Quora guys are probably not for you. I'm sure there are plenty of "Hey you hot lets do this" messages still. While I'd ignore them if I were a girl, you could always reply if you are just looking for a fling. It saves you the money and trouble of going to a bar. A guy who seems to take a genuine interest in you, though, probably found you deserving of being known. And unless you're really photogenic when it comes to 15 square pixel portraits, it's probably your thoughts expressed on Quora that really won him over. I will say that Marie's warnings toward the end of her message are a telltale sign of her age. The Internet is not a dangerous place. We are mostly real people here on Quora and you can learn to detect fakes pretty easily. I'm me. You can Google me. You can check out my Facebook or my Twitter. You can see that I'm totally real. So, what am I going to do if I have your number or address? I might call you. But that is what people do.....in real life! You meet a guy in a bar or at some event, what does he do? He asks for your number. It's far easier to misrepresent yourself in a single outing in real life than a lifetime of activity online. '''Live a little!' So, don't be so prudish. Take a chance on Quora guys. If you don't like all the losers sending you perverted messages, then maybe you should take some initiative. Here you have a ton of likely tech-savvy guys at your disposal and you can easily find out whether they're your type or not by their Quora history. Find a decent-looking guy with some well-written answers on your favorite subjects and send him a message. Ask for his number. If you would simply pick the good guys yourself then you wouldn't have to put up with the constant hounding by the bad. People who are legitimately harassing you should be banned/blocked. There's a huge line between harassment and flirtation, though. Unless you're going to get out there and do some of this work yourself, cut us guys a break. It's our purpose on this planet to flirt with you because if we don't, you'll never do it. Someone has to take the initiative, and unfortunately the responsibility falls to the more brutish of the species. My 1000th Answer! At least message me and tell me I'm good-looking or something. I think I deserve that.